Kenzy was having a really bad day
by Children of Darkness
Summary: Kenzi is having problems with a mind full of someone else's memories, with an unknown connection to Dyson and she is confused and alone. Set in the 1st series of lost girl.


I don't own lost girl.

_**AN: This is set during the 1**__**st**__** season. This is my first fanfic on my own. Please review.**_

_**Star**_

* * *

Kenzi was having a bad day, having flashes of memories you don't recognise is bad. Whoever's memory she has is a relative of Dyson. This girl could be any age now but she acted like a teenager. So she went to see Trick if any know about this kind of thing it would be him. The Del for being closed was easily broken into. "Trick you here?" kenzi shouted "Trick"

"Kenzi?" trick's voice came from the back

"Yeah I need help Trick."

"Why do you need help?"

"I got memories of someone Dyson knows. Family I think"

"What you look like in the memories?"

"Dark brown hair grey eyes that do the same as Dyson's."

"You got memories of the pack Dyson grew up in you got memories of his first girlfriend or as the pack said mate."

"But Dyson rocks the lone wolf thing."

"Not always growing up he and his family were part of a pack the pack was attacked it was then Dyson chose to be lone wolf."

"What happened to her?"

"We don't know we believe she either died or lost all memory and power we hope for the first."

"Why?"

"Because if she is alive then she will have issues when he memory comes back."

"Could I be her I'm getting memory of her and the more you talk about her the more I remember."

"Let this be between us coz if Dyson knows and you not her then he'll brake."

"You think he still cares for her even with Ciara?"

"Yes, Dyson won't commit to Bo or Ciara like he did to her. She was unique she not only a wolf but she also had fire."

"So if I come every day and talk about her life if I am her I know and I won't tell anyone. If this is ok for you."

"Yeah I would like to know as well."

"Ok I'll see you Trick."

* * *

So she went to the Del every day for a week before Bo noticed. When she did she called Dyson so they could find her. Bo thinking the worst about what was going on so her and Dyson splitting up, her to check the police station and Dy. to check the Del.

Dyson was on his way to the Del but for the first time this week it wasn't late at night and not to get drunk. He couldn't stop thinking of Bleddyn she had been dead for 30 years so why now he didn't know. Here he was the del. automatically going to the steps he heard voices it sounded like Trick and Kenzi. "Do you think I could be her Trick that I could be Bleddyn. I mean I just remember waking up in an ally and this family finding me but these flashes got to mean something. Right or am I going crazy." Kenzi asked

"No I think you maybe, but we can't tell Dyson till you can remember everything not just early childhood and bits of the teen years. I hope it's soon because you're changing your hair colour started maybe that will be all but you can't ware wigs all the time."

"What's going on here?" Dyson asked before he could stop himself.

"Dyson what you doing here?" Kenzi asked as Trick sneaked out the room hoping for the best.

"Bo sent me looking for you she thought something was wrong when you disappear before she wakes up and there is no sign what were you on about with trick?"

"I started to get memories from what I thought was someone else so I came here and explained to trick it was weird it was you and some other wolves, I was scared."

"Why didn't you come to me about it then kens. Why Trick?"

"I didn't want Bo to know about it and you would tell her she has her own problems to deal with."

"Why would I tell Bo?"

"Coz the no secrets rule."

"I guess. Tell me about what you remember?"

"I remember the first 7 years of my life then flash of the rest mainly you. So yeah there is a dance looks like the 40's dance hall with GI's. That's the most clear it's the whole day apart from about 2 hours." Kenzi answered him. "It felt so different, I'm sorry."

"It's ok kenzi it'll be ok."

"Well I need to go if Bo is looking we got problems if she looks here and we both here."

"Yeah I'm worried I don't know what to do, it's confusing I don't know who I am or what. Help please"

"ok, so the dance was the day before bl. Disappeared it was our engagement party and the wedding was set for 3 mouths time. We were so happy finally life was coming together for us, the pack were happy the first pair to get married in the next generation. So they were so proud. Any way we were attacked the next day our parents were the first to respond and were killed. Our friend and the two of us were the next those who didn't died became like me, lone wolves or created a very small pack. Bleddyn disappeared we though she was dead the memories mean she is alive even if you're not her I hope you are in a way it means that we still close."

"…"

"kenzi? KENZI? Kens?"

"What? What happened?"

"You zoned out."

"Shit my head is killing me, oh I remember that now."

"How much do you remember kens? How much do you really remember?"

"I'm not sure it's so confusing I guess a lot I just don't want you to get your hopes up that I'm her Dyson."

"That's ok I know it's a long shot if you are her or not."

* * *

_**AN: Please tell me if I should carry on with this or not.**_

_**Bleddyn means wolf in welsh (I know it's a boy's name but it suited the story)**_


End file.
